Galaxy of Hurt
by Mimi0204
Summary: Cowritten with Nightw2. Ok, so it took me a long time to finish putting this fic up. But it IS finished! So please read? PLEASE R&R!
1. Chapter One

Note: You know the routine; set roughly 22 years after the end of the "Darkwing Duck" series; many characters copyrighted by Disney; No profit motive and all of that stuff.

We start off this story at Darkwing Tower just before the end of the third part of "Children's Night", where Drake Mallard is quickly changing into his Darkwing Duck costume and waits with Quiverwing Quack, Morgana McCawber-Mallard and Brain King are all awaiting the arrival of the Justice Ducks' space transport, which they will use to speed on over to Justice Ducks' headquarters. Within seconds, the small, remote-controlled super-rocket speeds into and lands in the tower and the four heroes all step in and blast off toward their underground headquarters ten miles off the road between Duckburg and Saint Canard.

Arriving in less than a second, the four heroes arrive at their destination and land the super-rocket right on their headquarters' secret entrance, get lowered down and are greeted by the other Justice Ducks as well as the six-and-a-half-foot, black-furred form of Princess Felinoa. "Thank you for being so prompt, everybody. With four of our most formidable foes combining their efforts, we haven't a moment to lose. We also have to deeply thank the lovely and courageous Princess Felinoa for risking so much to warn us of her malevolent mother's schemes in time." Gizmoduck-Mark-One replies.

Darkwing looks around and replies "Okay, if we hurry, we should be able to intercept those sadistic scheming space scoundrels a full two minutes before they reach Earth. However, I do believe that Neptunia and Bushroot are better suited staying on Earth and ral 


	2. Chapter Two

Galaxy of Hurt: Part Two

Mmmkay: Don't own. Don't sue. NOBODY'S HURT!!!(Yeah!!!) :)

Each member of the group separated and went towards their foes. Gizmoducks Mark-One and Mark-Two silently headed south, towards Queen Wireius' castle, looking warily, but making sure not to call any attention to themselves.

"Do you think if she IS here, she will have a trap set up for us?" Giz-Two asked. Giz-One looked at her and replied: "Oh, knowing her, she WILL indeed have a trap. That is why we need to be on the most highest of alerts."

Giz-Two nodded. 

"And if worse comes to worse, we can always call the others."

Giz-One looked at his protégé and nodded. 

"Although they, TOO, might have some traps to tend to."

Giz-Two just nodded and followed her predecessor.

~~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~~***~~~***~~~***

Brain King and Stegmutt were on their way west, to face Emperor Buggit. Though he was trying, and failing miserably at it, Stegmutt walked quietly through the forested area, Brain King following him as quickly as his legs let him.

"Stegs, wait up! You have to be a little more quiet!" Brain King yelled as quietly as he could.

"Gee, Mr. Brain King, I'm sorry. I didn't think I was THAT loud." Stegmutt answered as his usual uncanny self. "I'll just have to try to be more quieter."

Brain King smiled and looked at Stegmutt. 

"You do that, Steggers. And while you're at it, keep a look out for villains. They could be anywhere."

Stegmutt shook his head vigorously.

~~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~~***~~~***~~~***

Along the east lake, Morgana and Princess Felinoa talked like they were best friends, but not about the normal things best friends talked about.

"…and in order to deal with King Supmylo, we have to combine our powers. He-he is very difficult person to deal with. And you can't be too careful, 'cause if you let your guard down, even just ONE second, and it's bye-bye baby." Princess Felinoa warned. Morgana looked a little skeptical about the whole fighting-a-huge-galaxy-destroying-machine-with-the-daughter-of-the-woman-who-is-after-your-husband thing, but that's whom she was doing it for.

Her husband. And not to mention her children, all 4 of them.

"I'm a little worried though." Morgana replied, completely ignoring Felinoa's last statement. Felinoa looked at Morgana.

"What about? Is it about the whole my mom trying to use her mind control vision against me, again?"

Morgana laughed. "No. It's not about that. I'm worried about Dark. He seems so sure that he can go against your mother, but *I* used the same spell she might use on him, well, on him." Felinoa watched Morgana who, although she was years older than herself, she was always a little air-headed at times. But when the moment came, she spoke like she was 10 times wiser. Felinoa was still a little confused, but just nodded. She had hoped that one day she and Gizmoduck Mark-One would have the type of relationship Morgana and Darkwing Duck had, only without all the fights and break-ups. But before she could say anything, Morgana was calling her name to get her attention.

"Huh?!" She looked around, but saw no sign of the witch.

"Princess! Come on!"

~~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~~***~~~***~~~***

Darkwing Duck and Quiverwing Quack headed north, to the leader of the whole evil organization: Empress Mewlexa.

Darkwing was especially careful as the two heroes approached the castle.

"Carefully surmising where the sinful sovereign will strike next, Darkwing Duck sneaks beyond the shadow of doubt to…" the hero narrated, but was stopped short when a deep womanly voice echoed throughout the area.

"Greetings Darkwing! Greetings Quiverwing! So glad you could make it. I hope the trap wasn't too long, as I've been waiting for a while for your arrival." The woman, who stood in the shadows throughout her whole little greeting, looked around. "Oh! It seems to me that the rest of your friends didn't make it. I do hope nothing extremely terrible happened to them!" the woman laughed.

Darkwing's face reddened as the shadowy figure spoke.

"If you've done anything to them…I-I…" he started.

"You'll what? You'll hurt me? Well, here I am big boy! Come and get me!" Darkwing was about to do just that, but was held back by Quiverwing. 

"Dad! Relax! She's just controlling you. Morgana and everyone else are fine. I know it." Darkwing looked at his adoptive daughter, and calmed down, but still glared at the shadow, who appeared to be angry. The two heroes looked at the spot where the woman once stood, now looking at a cloud of blue smoke, much like what they, themselves used to enter and exit a crime scene.

Darkwing continuously looked back, just to be on the safe side. "I hope you're right, Gos. I hope you're right."

To Be Continued


	3. Chapter Three

You know the drill; just DON'T sue, anybody. I'm BEGGING you. You can't squeeze blood from a stone.

Gizmoducks Mark-One and Mark-Two cautiously continue through the massive caverns of Queen Wireius' castle, when suddenly, Queen Wireius' image flashes on the gigantic screen and cackles "So, only two heroes came to face me, huh? Well, Say HELLOOOOO to my not-so-little friends.".

With that, about 500 giant cyborgs burst in on Giz-One and Giz-Two, who both assume battle-preparation poses. Giz-Two activates her armor's twin-super-floor-wax-squirt-guns, which spray out enough super-concentrated, extra-slick floor wax to cause four of the gigantic cyborgs to lose their balance long enough for her to, by pushing her mechanically-enhanced strength and speed to the very limit, toss each of the four into another ten of the giant cyborgs. After this, she shoots out four super-expanding, ultra-strength energy-draining nets that siphon out the energy of those 44 giant cyborgs and transfer said energy to her own armor. Before the armor goes into overload because of all that excess energy, Giz-Two activates her twin shoulder cannons, which each unleash powerful enough energy blasts to take down another eleven of the heroes gigantic foes.

Giz-One uses his armor's quadruple-taser to short out another four of the super-sized cyborgs before a fifth starts blasting at him with a powerful wrist laser. Thanks to his special lightning rod and blaster antennae, Giz-One is able to use his larger foe's own energy cannon blast not just against HIM, but against another five giant cyborgs. Following that, Giz-One actually uses a trick he picked up from Darkwing; goading another 24 of the giant cyborgs into charging him then shooting out an extra-thick smoke cloud and auto-retractable grappling hook which cause those foes to ram into each other hard enough to take themselves out.

Despite of the two heroes' valiant efforts, however, they are still VERY badly outnumbered

with 400 super-sized cyborgs still up and around. As their remaining 400 foes each aim a pair of wrist energy cannons at the two heroes, Giz-One and Giz-Two look at each other and gulp.

*********************************************************************

Meanwhile, Stegmutt and Brain King continue to weave their way through the forested area of Emperor Buggit's lair, only to get attacked by 1000 of Emperor Buggit's troops. Using their combined telepathic powers, five of the massive space-spiders all nail Brain King with an enormous telepathic assault. As those five are bombarding Brain King with their telepathic powers, another ten of those spiders start to tie up Stegmutt in their ultra-strength webbing.

Though the webbing is too strong for even Stegmutt to break, the super-strong-but-simple-minded duck-turned-dinosaur IS able to twist himself around while those spiders are spinning their webs. Eventually, Stegmutt is able to develop enough centrifugal force to spin those ten spiders around fast enough to send them each flying into another ten space-spiders hard enough to knock all of them unconscious, which reduces the odds from 1000-to-two to 890-to-two.

Brain King, meanwhile, is pushing his own telepathic powers to their very limit trying desperately to turn his foes' own telepathic assault against them. Fortunately for the hero, due to a side effect of the evolution-accelerator blast that gave him his powers in the first place, his powers actually INCREASE every time he uses them to their fullest (though he rarely DOES; fearing that pushing his powers too far for too long will end up giving him a fatal overload). Eventually, his mental powers are increased enough for him to unleash a telepathic assault powerful enough to, not only subdue his five assailants, but take down another fifteen of the space-spiders as well. With his newly increased telekinetic abilities, Brain King is able to free the tied-up Stegmutt from the webbing he was trapped in. Seeing how many of the space-spiders are still left standing, however, Brain King then observes "130 down; 870 to go. This is going to be a VERY long night.".

**********************************************************************

After Princess Felinoa has a chance to catch up to Morgana, they find themselves face to face with King Supmylo's astral image, who replies "Hello, ladies. I DO apologize for not being there in person, but I have about 1000 followers who are willing to keep you busy in my stead.".

True to the ultra-powerful space-villain's statement, 1000 of Supmylo's super-powered followers suddenly appear right in front of Morgana and Princess Felinoa and start shooting optic lightning bolts at the pair, though Morgana and Felinoa are both able to dodge pretty easily. With her super-feline physical prowess, Princess Felinoa is able to leap right into the middle of the crowd of Supmylo's followers and is able to punch and kick the lights out of 30 of them before they start flinging fireballs and lightning bolts at her. Thanks to Felinoa's super-reflexes and super-agility, however, all those followers end up nailing are about 100 of their own number before one of Supmylo's followers finally starts getting smart and simply levitates the princess off the ground; holding her in place for the others to blast. Thinking fast, however, Princess Felinoa uses her mind control vision on ten of Supmylo's followers before her foes have a chance to get in one blast and each manages to take down another six of their own number before they, themselves, are subdued. Though 200 of the followers' number are now taken down, there are still 800 who all open fire on Felinoa while she is still being held unable to dodge.

Morgana uses her magic to make Princess  Felinoa temporarily non-solid, however, which causes the followers' attacks to pass through her harmlessly. After that, Morgana pushes her magic to the limit, whipping up a massive storm of pure magical energy which engulfs and makes quick work of all 800 of their remaining foes and then gently floats Princess Felinoa to the ground. The sorceress collapses shortly after Felinoa is safely lowered, however, looking fairly green at the gills.

Somewhat concerned, Princess Felinoa asks "Are you all right, Morgana? Is there anything wrong?".

Morgana answers "That mystic storm spell just took a lot out of me. It will take a couple of minutes for me to regain my strength. I truly appreciate the concern, but there's nothing really wrong with me.".

As Princess Felinoa helps her up, Morgana silently adds to herself "At least, nothing wrong that shouldn't resolve itself within the next eight-and-a-half months.".

**********************************************************************

As Darkwing Duck and Quiverwing Quack slowly make their way through Empress Mewlexa's palace, Darkwing puts his arm out to stop his adopted daughter before they reach a suspicious looking corridor. "What's up, dad? Why did you stop us?" Quiverwing asks.

The older of the two heroes pulls out two pairs of nose filters and gives one pair to Quiverwing. After the two heroes slip the filters into their nostrils, Darkwing then pulls out his gas gun and fires at the middle of the corridor. Suddenly, a huge cloud of extra-super-industrial-strength stink gas engulfs said corridor and flushes about 50 of the evil empress's warriors, all of whom pass out from the terrible odor of the gas. "Given the layout of this palace and the placement of certain things, I figured that would be where that slippery space-siren would place her first trap." Darkwing answers before adding "Though I have a VERY bad feeling that it will be FAR from the last.".

Quiverwing takes a whiff of the just-starting-to-dissipate stink-gas and comments "Man alive, dad. That is the strongest batch of stink gas I've EVER seen you use. I can even smell it 50 feet away with these nose filters in my beak. What did you put into that stuff?".

Darkwing answers "Well, Quiverwing, that stink gas was made from the mixture of the combined essence of twenty skunks, twenty scoops of manure collected from the Augean stables during our time-travel trip to ancient Greece six months ago, twenty bottles of the world's cheapest cologne and twenty pieces of Launchpad's chicken-feather-pie. I mixed them all into one super-concentrated super-stink-gas formula and produced enough of that formula for five canisters of the stuff. That was only the first canister.".

"The world's cheapest cologne, eh? Well, you've got plenty of THAT." Quiverwing quips.

"No. Mine's the world's THIRD cheapest cologne. Besides, I KNEW stuff as smelly as that Augean stables manure might come in handy someday, as would Launchpad's cooking; I've got to remember to thank Lena for giving us so many of the leftovers from her house." Darkwing retorts as the two heroes very cautiously proceed.

Suddenly, Mewlexa's holographic image appears in front of Darkwing and Quiverwing and replies "Well, Quiverwing, I'm glad to see you faring better than your boyfriend; he and Stegmutt are just plan having a devil of a time with Emperor Buggit's spider-army." as the image shows another image; one that clearly infuriates the costumed heroine. Mewlexa's holographic image then adds "You two might be immune to my mind control vision, but that doesn't mean I can't find OTHER ways of controlling you. By the way, Darkwing, your wife is looking a little worse for wear herself. I think she might be heh heh heh..... expecting." in a mocking tone before the image vanishes.

Darkwing suddenly stops and replies "What have I done? Lord in heaven, WHAT HAVE I DONE? I'm sorry, Morg; truly and deeply sorry. If I knew you were pregnant..." with plenty of tears in his eyes.

"Get a hold of yourself, dad. We've got to stop Mewlexa, remember? That's the best way to make sure ALL of us; ESPECIALLY Morgana and Dewey; get out of this in one piece." Quiverwing replies in a voice that, though full of heroic sentiment, still indicates that she's more than a bit ticked at Mewlexa herself as Quiverwing picks her adoptive father up from off the ground.

"You're right, Gos. We have to press on. LET'S GET DANGEROUS!" Darkwing replies as the two heroes continue their hunt for the inter-stellar female feline megalomaniac.


	4. Chapter Four

_…You two might be immune to my mind control vision, but that doesn't mean I can't find OTHER ways of controlling you. By the way, Darkwing, your wife is looking a little worse for wear herself. I think she might be…heh, heh, heh… expecting…_

Those words kept playing over and over and over again in Darkwing's head. Was Morgana really pregnant? And if so, why didn't she tell him? He looked over his shoulder to see his daughter's troubled face. Apparently, what Empress Mewlexa said had a deep impact. He wanted to console her, but he didn't know how, because he, too, was impacted by the evil empress' words.

"Gos, you ok?" was all he could think of. 'Great way to break the ice, Darkwing.' He thought bitterly.

Gosalyn, or rather, Quiverwing Quack, awoke from her trance by the sound of her father's voice. "Huh? What? I wasn't paying attention."

"Still thinking about what that erroneous empress said about Brain King?" Darkwing waited for an answer, though he didn't really expect one.

"Dad? Do you think what she said was true, I mean…are they all really in trouble?" Darkwing sighed. How would he answer that question if he himself didn't know.

"I hope not, honey. I really hope not. But, we can't let that worry us right now. Besides, she said it herself."

"Said what?"

"That she has other ways of controlling us.  Besides, I have faith in them. And we'll be as triumphant now as we were 22 years ago against the Fearsome Five. You'll see."

Quiverwing smiled, but it was short lived as she and Darkwing were thrown into a long room. Both heroes landed with a bang on their heads, but Darkwing stood conscious longer than his daughter, who blacked out instantly. The last thing he saw and heard was the evil Empress Mewlexa laughing and summoning her associates to capture the fallen heroes. 

***********Back in St. Canard***********

Neptunia and Bushroot paced frantically around Darkwing Tower waiting for any sign from the Justice Ducks.

"Maybe they haven't contacted us because they're fighting." Bushroot said hopefully. Even after 22 years, he hadn't changed much. The only things that had changed are that he got married, quit the Fearsome Five permanently, had 2 children, and had joined the Justice Ducks.

Neptunia, on the other, was still he semi-pessimistic self.  

"Listen honey, not to sound rude, but I don't really think they could have defeated ALL those villains in 20 minutes." Bushroot gave up pacing and went over by the window. 

"I just hope they're ok.."

***********

Darkwing woke up to the sound of chains rattling. He looked around only to see Quiverwing shackled against the wall. He also noticed that he was tied up against something that was almost too much like NegaDuck's death trap. How did he get there? And why was his head pounding so much? Then it hit him. Empress Mewlexa. 

"Ahh! The guest of honor is awake!"

'Speak of the devil,' Darkwing thought.

"Why thank you, Mr. Mallard!"

Darkwing was going to answer but stopped when he realized she called him "Mr. Mallard".

"How…how did you know my name?"

Mewlexa just looked at him, grinning intensely. 

"I told you already. You maybe immune to my mind control vision, but that doesn't mean I can't find OTHER ways of controlling you."

Darkwing stared at her, fright eminent in his eyes, trying to hide it, but failing. Mewlexa used this to her advantage.

"What have you done with my team mates?"

"Well Mr. Mallard, I guess we'll just have to wait and see what the next couple of hours to see what happens to them, won't we?" she said, as she left what appeared to be a dungeon. 


	5. Chapter Five

Let's roll back the clock to ten minutes before Empress Mewlexa captures Darkwing Duck and Quiverwing Quack:

As Gizmoducks Mark-One and Mark-Two stare at the massive barrels of the giant cyborgs' energy cannons, Giz-Two activates her armor's phase-cloak-device (which allows, not only her, but also anybody and/or anything she carries to become temporarily invisible and intangible) as well as her hypersonic heel jets. This allows her and Giz-One to disappear into the back wall just before their foes fire and then fly up behind the giant cyborgs. After deactivating her phase cloak, Giz-Two then activates her hyper-gravity helmet-cannon, which causes the gravity around 100 of the heroes' cybernetic foes to increase enough to force their total collapse. Not wishing to be TOTALLY outdone, Giz-One activates his rapid fire electro-disk-blaster, which shoots out enough super-charged electro-disks to totally short out another 200 of the heroes' gigantic enemies. Finally, using only the maneuverability of her hyper-jets, Giz-Two dodges enough of the blasts fired by the last 100 of their foes to maneuver those cyborgs into taking each other out.

After Gizmoduck Mark-Two lands safely back on the ground, her 55-year-old mentor simply says "Well done, Webbigail. That was some very quick thinking and excellent maneuvering. I thought they had us for sure. I just hope the others are faring better.".

"Especially Princess Felinoa, huh, Fenton?" Giz-Two asks, albeit in a knowing tone.

Gizmoduck-Mark-One nods silently in acknowledgement; Gandra Dee broke up with him twenty years ago after finding out on her own that he was Gizmoduck (seems she was a bit over-hurt in finding out that Fenton had been keeping a secret that big from her [well that and the fact that she caught him with another woman {moment of weakness deal}]) and Princess Felinoa is the first woman he has had any REAL luck with since then (in fact, Dewey was right when he surmised that the Princess was, indeed, part of the reason Gizmoduck-Mark-One came out of a two-year retirement for this battle). When Giz-One thinks about how well Darkwing has fared with Morgana (IN SPITE OF countless fights and five break-ups in the eleven years between their first meeting and that long march down the aisle), well, that makes the armored hero partially-envious of his purple-clad frequent rival at times.

Well, with Queen Wireius' cyber-warriors out of commission (at least 500 of them), Giz-One and Giz-Two press forward.

*********************************************************************

Brain King and Stegmutt, meanwhile, still have about 870 ten-foot space-spiders to contend with. Using one of the nearby trees like a giant bo staff, Stegmutt swats away quite a few of those giant space-spiders and sends each one he hits flying right into another two. Brain King, meanwhile, uses his telekinetic blasts to clear away his foes, focusing his mental energy in ten directions simultaneously and each blast taking down three of Emperor Buggit's troops.

Eventually, the number of foes Brain King and Stegmutt have to deal with is winnowed down to about 120, but, by then, both heroes are running on fumes. When he sees that he and his dinosaur ally are not going to make it through this crowd, Brain King becomes increasing worried, not just about himself and Stegmutt, but also about the rest of the Justice Ducks (particularly Gosalyn AKA Quiverwing Quack). Suddenly, Brain King's anxiety starts to fuel his mental powers to the point of him producing an absolutely massive burst of telepathic power which takes the fight right out of those last 120 space-spiders.

After they have a chance to catch their breath, and Brain King has the chance to shake off his fear about how far he had to push his mental powers in that fight, the exhausted but triumphant pair start back on their way to face Emperor Buggit.

*********************************************************************

Eventually, Morgana and Princess Felinoa manage to make it to their assigned foe; King Supmylo. The evil space-king first uses his powers to conjure up a monstrous storm that blasts both women back a good 50 feet, but Morgana counters with a powerful twin lightning bolt attack that causes the space-villain enough pain for his storm to dissipate. Supmylo then tries to use his gravity control powers to simply drop his foes to the ground extra-hard and then crush them like extra-fragile egg-shells, but Morgana uses her levitation spell to weaken gravity around herself and Princess Felinoa long enough for the latter to nail the ultra-powerful space tyrant dead-on with her mind-control vision, which keeps him under her spell JUST long enough for him to release the two women from his hyper-gravity trap.

Though Supmylo recovers soon after releasing the two women, Morgana still has time to once more unleash the full fury of her magical powers; the full-intensity mystic storm. The result is a swirl of concentrated mystic energy so intense that not even King Supmylo can withstand it and the evil space-king is now out for the count. But Morgana is once more looking more than a little exhausted.

*********************************************************************

Well, we now shift the scene to about five minutes AFTER Darkwing Duck and Quiverwing Quack have been captured. 

Gizmoducks Mark-One and Mark-Two, Brain King, Stegmutt, Morgana and Princess Felinoa are all converging upon the remaining three main villains and find out about the capture of their two teammates. Brain King replies "Morgana and I will try to rescue Darkwing and Quiverwing; the rest of you try to get Emperor Buggit, Empress Mewlexa and Queen Wireius fighting amongst themselves again.

To Be Continued


	6. Chapter Six

Darkwing looked at Quiverwing, who was just staring out into space like if Empress Mewlexa had drugged her, with remorse. He kept telling himself that all that had happened was his fault. First Morgana and now Quiverwing. At first he thought that it was just a test to see if he had what it took to make it through the fight, but now he just wanted his wife and daughter home, safe and sound, without a worry in the world.  
"And the earth was void and empty, and darkness was upon the face of the earth…" he heard Quiverwing burble. She had been saying the strangest things since she had woken up, and it was beginning to freak Darkwing out. Before he could say anything, she continued, "…Surely whoever speaks to me in the right voice, him or her I shall follow, as the water follows the moon silently. Around the globe, with fluid steps."

"Quiverwing. Quiverwing! Quiv? Are you listening to me?"  
"Turn to stone, lose my faith. I'll be gone before it happens."  
"Gosalyn! Listen to me!" 

"And maybe then the future will be a time without war destitution or sorrow…"

"GOSALYN MALLARD!" Darkwing screamed, hoping to wake Quiverwing from her literal spaced-out trance.  
And it worked.  
"H-huh? What?"  
"Thank goodness you're okay! What happened? You persisted in saying bizarre sayings continuously over and over again." Quiverwing just looked at Darkwing.  
"What? I-I don't understand. What do you mean?"  
Before they could continue, something that resembled a yak crashed through the wall.  
"DARK!"  
"MORGANA! Um…what's with the yak?" he asked questionably. Morgana just smiled.  
"Old times sake." She smiled. Quiverwing laughed, while Brain King stared confused.  
"Well! Don't just stand there! Got me down!!" Quiverwing yelled, looking directly at Brain King. He looked a little embarrassed, but untied Quiverwing, while Morgana untied Darkwing from the "deathtrap" he was tied to.  
"How did you guys find us?" Quiverwing asked, after what seemed like an eternity of being hugged and kissed by Brain King. They all looked at Morgana, who just smiled innocently.  
"Well, I figured that you would want to be found as quickly as possible, so… I kinda, sorta used the same thing I used when I was looking for Negaduck's secret hideout… you know. Now that I think about it, I also used that exact same yak! Maybe we could safe it as a souvenir or something." Morgana started rambling. The other three heroes just looked at her.  
"Some things never change," thought Darkwing. Then he said, "Well, prior to any misguided monsters moves toward us, I propose we get our tail feathers out of here."  
"TOO LATE!" a voice screamed.  
"Aww nuts," thought Quiverwing. "NOW what do you want, MEWlexa. Now that we have you attention, we have already figured out you little plan to get rid of us. Well, it's not going to work!"  
Mewlexa stepped out of the shadows, followed by three other figures.  
"PRINCESS! W-What are you doing?! I thought you said you were immune to her powers!" Brain King shrieked.  
Following Princess Felinoa was Stegmutt, who was being held down by what appeared to be a movable oxygen removal tank, Gizmoduck-Mark Two, who was severely injured in more than 20 places, and a devastated Gizmoduck-Mark One, who was merely surrounded by guards on either side of him. This surprised everyone, that is, everyone but Darkwing. He saw this as a giant  
step up for the enemy. He looked at his teammates, and then a Princess Felinoa.  
"I knew it! I KNEW you couldn't be trusted!! And to think, I left my friends and FAMILY in YOUR CARE! I knew from the beginning you couldn't be…" but before he finished, Empress Mewlexa threw a low-energy ball at Darkwing, sending him flying next to the hole where the yak, Morgana and Brain King first entered.  
"Yes, yes. That's all god and dandy, but see, I have another little trick up my sleeve. See, the only problem I have at this moment is well, YOU, obviously, and those three dimwitted delinquents. Thinking they can help rule the planet that is surely meant only for one true sovereign: me. And  
now that I have my darling daughter back by my side, not to mention yours, Darkwing, all I have to do is rid myself of the nuisance."  
Quiverwing looked at Mewlexa, and then at Darkwing. "Dad? What does she mean?" For once, Darkwing was at a loss for words.  
"I-I don't know, Quiv. Wait. Now I get it!" Darkwing looked at Mewlexa with pure hate in his eyes. "What did you do to her?"  
Mewlexa just looked at him smugly, "I have no idea what you are talking about. Unless, of course, you're talking about her little moment of inspirational thoughts. 'And the earth was void and empty, and darkness was upon the face of the earth.' Yes, I do believe those were her exact words."  

Darkwing continued to glare at the ruler, his eyes showing nothing but pain, hatred and anger. "What did you do!?"  
"This."With a snap of her finger, Quiverwing fell to the floor. As everything was happening, the Justice Ducks, except for Giz-One, looked on in horror. None knowing what to do, and being too afraid to think of something to do. Giz-One just looked on, trying to conceal the pain of despair, now realizing that the woman he loved would never love him back, she would only loath him, and try to destroy him in anyway she could.   
"Little does she know," he thought solemnly. "She already has."  
  
To be Continued


	7. Chapter Seven

You know the drill; almost every character copyrighted by either Disney or other fan-fic writers; so NOBODY sue. PLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEASE NOBODY sue!!! 

Brain King silently thinks to himself "Maybe I can use my telepathic powers to undo whatever Mewlexa did to Quiverwing. The battle with Emperor Buggit's troops has made my mental powers 200 times greater, so I might NOT have to push them to their new limits. Even if I DO, however, I would rather risk death at least TRYING to save Quiverwing than live WITHOUT her." as he discreetly starts using his telepathic powers to increase his girlfriend's willpower enough to overcome their foe's dirty work.

Empress Mewlexa smugly looks at the Justice Ducks (especially the clearly heart-broken Gizmoduck-Mark-One) and cackles "Just to show you how complete my daughter's devotion IS, I'll give her the ultimate test of loyalty. Princess Felinoa, I ORDER you to KILL Gizmoduck-Mark-One!. Put the love-sick do-gooder out of his misery.".

Princess Felinoa turns toward the devastated hero and looks deeply into his eyes as she detracts her energy claws and starts slowly building up a full-power energy ball. Though he is still trying to free Quiverwing from Mewlexa's efforts, Brain King sees what Felinoa is about to do, but senses, because Felinoa is taking her time about it, DOESN'T really want to follow her evil mother's orders and decides to divide his telepathic efforts, using his powers to increase FELINOA's willpower as well. Though it is a more difficult task then he originally suspected it would be, Brain King DOES manage to undo Mewlexa's efforts on Quiverwing, which leaves him free to concentrate his undivided attention on Felinoa. Eventually, the energy ball Felinoa builds up reaches full power and she lets it fly; right at Empress Mewlexa. Outraged, Mewlexa shouts "What happened? I used my mind control vision on FULL POWER and had Emperor Buggit reinforce THAT with his telepathic powers. What could have gone wrong?". 

"Simple, mother. That combination of your mind control vision and Emperor Buggit's telepathic powers might have been enough to force me to add in the Justice Ducks' CAPTURE, no amount of mind control would be strong enough to force me to physically harm the man I love." Felinoa explains as Darkwing nails Mewlexa from behind with a superb flying web kick (though Darkwing normally has a BIG problem with hitting women [ESPECIALLY from behind], he is MORE THAN willing to make an exception in Mewlexa's case [even BEFORE Mewlexa somehow managed to brainwash Quiverwing, Darkwing hated the she-tyrant from the stars more than he did ANY other villain he has EVER faced {that's right; EVEN Negaduck or Taurus Bulba}; after all, Mewlexa's tried to kill the hero's wife literally a dozen times {including THREE times when Morgana was pregnant with the triplets}]) and the revitalized Gizmoduck-Mark-One grabs two of his guards and throws them right into the others. 

As Morgana uses one of her healing spells to get Gizmoduck-Mark-Two back into fighting shape and Brain King and Gizmoduck-Mark-One free Stegmutt from his gravity-denying prison, Darkwing lands a beautiful haymaker right on Mewlexa's jaw while the villainess is still getting up from that surprise web kick and Princess Felinoa finishes punching and kicking out those armed troops who once surrounded Gizmoduck-Mark-One. Quiverwing watches her adoptive father attacking Mewlexa like a duck possessed; in spite of being 60 years old, Darkwing really DOES show twice the vitality of most 30-year-olds. 

Taking advantage of Darkwing distracting Mewlexa, Brain King scans the villainess' mind and finds out where Mewlexa stashed Darkwing and Quiverwing's weapons when she had them searched (he KNOWS she had them searched while they were unconscious; Mewlexa may be evil, but she's not stupid). After he finds out where Mewlexa placed Darkwing and Quiverwing's weapons, he then telepathically gives Morgana the coordinates and Morgana uses a low-level teleportation spell to zap said weapons back within reach. Quiverwing grabs one of Darkwing's super-stink-gas cartridges and attaches it to one of her arrows. As Quiverwing shoots this arrow, Morgana zaps a powerful force-field around Darkwing to make sure HE doesn't get affected by the gas. Mewlexa, however, was somewhat prepared and activates her portable teleportation device before she succumbs to the gas. As the villainess vanishes, however, she cackles "Don't worry about your two teammates; I've arranged a little something to make sure THEY don't stay bored for long.".

********************************************************************

Meanwhile, back on Earth:

Bushroot and Neptunia are getting increasingly worried about their teammates. It's already been an hour and the others haven't reported in yet. Bushroot replies "I can easily understand why WE got chosen to be left behind, Neptunia; because of our specialized talents, I'm better suited for organizing as many plants as possible for Earth's defense just as YOU are best suited for organizing the creatures of the sea; but that DOESN'T change the fact that I AM getting REALLY worried.".

Neptunia nods in full agreement and comments "Yeah! I've got a bad feeling about this one too, Bushy. I know the others aren't pushovers, but neither are the jerks they are facing. Individually, those four have given the Justice Ducks plenty of trouble; together, they might be more than our friends can handle depending on how well organized those four villains are. Because of that, I can't HELP worrying about the rest of the Justice Ducks.".

"I'd worry more about YOURSELF and pedal-head if I was you; fish-face." cackles a voice that sounds eerily like Darkwing at his worst. Neptunia and Bushroot both turn around to see; emerging through a just-opened dimensional gateway; Negaduck. Nega-Morgana, Nega-Stegmutt, Destructo-Duck and Nega-Neptunia AKA the Fearsome Five. The two Justice Ducks members haven't seen these five all together in six years and their sudden return doesn't bode well for Bushroot and Neptunia.

*********************************************************************

Meanwhile, back in deep space:

The rest of the Justice Ducks are in hot pursuit of Empress Mewlexa. Brain King was able to take down Emperor Buggit pretty easily thanks to the fact that HIS telepathic powers are now 1000 times more powerful than they were at the start of this adventure (which means that Brain King's mental powers are now 50 times more powerful than Buggit's) and the combined attacks of Gizmoducks Mark-One and Mark-Two, Stegmutt and Morgana were MORE than enough to take down Queen Wireius (since Morgana and Princess Felinoa defeated King Supmylo beforehand, that means he's out of this fight now, too.), so Mewlexa is the only one left to deal with now. Brain King stops Morgana for a few seconds, however, and says "You should REALLY tell Darkwing soon. I found out during our telepathic link but didn't say anything then because things were tense enough already.".

Morgana nods and explains "I just found out today while Drake was picking up the triplets from. We've spent so much time concentrating on the party that I didn't have a chance to tell him before we got this summons and I don't want to tell him until AFTER the battle is over because, if he knew, he would be going into his EXTREMELY over-protective mode, which means he'd be going SO FAR out of his way to MAKE SURE nothing bad happened to ME that he'd VERY likely end up getting HIMSELF killed.".

"All the same, you'd better tell him BEFORE he has to get the call from the maternity ward." Brain King says half-jokingly but also with a certain measure of seriousness.

To Be Continued


	8. Chapter Eight

While the main threat over their lives was over, the Justice Ducks still had other things to worry about. Like Quiverwing's physical condition. Despite the fact that all of Mewlexa's mind control was removed from both Quiverwing and Darkwing, Quiverwing still appeared to be, well, not herself. She constantly complained about a headache, and nearly passed out every ten minutes. But both Morgana and Brain King found nothing wrong with her. It was almost like Mewlexa has shielded whatever she had from their powers, and they all knew that with her capabilities, she could. Darkwing got extremely worried when he looked at her and noticed how pale she appeared to be. Even in the dark, her ragged physical appearance was very noticeable. BK (Burger King. AHAHAHAHAHA!!!! Sorry.) stood by her at all times, which made Darkwing feel a little better. He still had his doubts about Gosalyn's and Dewey's relationship, and at times he would wish that they were just friends instead of boyfriend and girlfriend, but when she was in trouble, he was always at her side; a quality Drake had admired about him.  
But while Darkwing worried about his daughter, Gizmoduck Mark-One couldn't help but think that their capture by Princess Felinoa and the confrontation by Darkwing was all just a big elaborate plan. Almost like they had thought it up in advance. But before he could question it, the princess spoke.  
"Well, this is her castle. Man do I hate this place," she said, hoping no one heard her last comment. Unfortunately for her, Morgana did.  
"Why?" questioned the sorceress.  
Felinoa stopped walking, sighed, and looked at her. "Because everything bad that has happened to me happened here. And I don't even want to think about what Mother has planned for us. Especially now that she knows that her 'darling daughter' isn't on her side." The Justice Ducks looked at her with remorse. Though none of them knew what kind of life she lived as a child, they knew it was one filled with battles and hatred. Giz-One slowly walked up to her and gave her a reassuring hug.  
"Don't worry, Princess. Whatever happened in the past is just that: the past. And whatever is going to happen, well, we'll just have to be prepared to face it with our chins up. Besides, I don't think that your mother would try the same trick twice. Not if she's smart anyway."  
Felinoa looked at Giz-One and smiled. "Maybe."  
To be Continued…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


…In St. Canard******  
Bushroot and Neptunia had a few problems of their own now that the Fearsome Five found the hideout.  
"Well, well, well. What a surprise. Funny bumping into you here, eh, Weed Breath?" Negaduck laughed. Even after all the years they've known each other, Bushroot never got used to Negaduck's laugh. It was one of those things that had haunted him years after he resigned from the Fearsome Five, the old Fearsome Five.  
"Look, I don't know what you want, or why you're here, but you might as well leave, seeing as you don't want to have anything to do with me, and I don't want to have anything to do with you," Bushroot answered as bravely as he could. Neptunia just looked at the Nega-Justice Ducks, aka: The Fearsome Five.  
"Question, what happened to the other bozos you worked with?" Neptunia asked. Everyone stared at her. They were about to attack her, and all she could do was ask what happened to the original Fearsome Five. Negaduck was at a loss for words. Nega-Morgana and Nega-Neptunia tried to hold in their laughter. Nega-Stegmutt just stared at her dumbly. Distructo-Duck shook his head. Bushroot was about a second away from banging his head against the bookshelf.  
"What? I'm just curious. I mean, it's not everyday you see yourself when you're not looking at a mirror, well, at least most of the time. You see Darkwing all the time, so that cancels you out Negaduck."  
"ENOUGH!!" Negaduck's patience was wearing thin. "Look. All I want is Darkdope's head, and maybe yours, not an episode of 20 Questions!"  
"Well, looks like you're out of luck! You just missed him!" Neptunia smiled.  
Negaduck just looked at her.  
"No problem. I'll settle for you guys instead." He motioned to the Fearsome Five, "Get 'em!"  
  
To be continued (for real this time.)


	9. Chapter Nine

Note: You know the drill by now; a lot of characters copyrighted either by Disney or by other fan-fic writers; references to areas copyrighted by outside parties; DO NOT sue. 

As Quiverwing's physical condition worsens, Princess Felinoa gives a look of fearful recognition and explains "I've got a theory about what's wrong with Quiverwing, but it is so ghastly that I didn't want to explain it until I was absolutely certain. Now, however, I AM absolutely certain. I'm sure mother injected Quiverwing with a special toxin while she was unconscious. I've seen mother use this toxin on a few of her enemies when I was a child. This toxin is designed to slowly dissolve the victim's body from the inside, but instantly dissolve itself into nothingness once the victim is dead. It's one or her more sadistic methods of doing away with her enemies. Unfortunately, I don't know the antidote; every sample of the toxin was locked away in mother's super-maximum-security vaults until used and I was made to watch the toxin's work from a distance that made it impossible for me to analyze the formula. At THIS stage, I'm afraid Quiverwing Quack only has twenty minutes to live.".

Darkwing Duck glares skyward in a manner that seems to question "Why, lord? Why do you put Gosalyn through this kind of torment? If I have somehow wronged you, punish ME, not HER." before regaining what can pass for his composure under the circumstances and saying "Okay, Morg, I'm going to need you to teleport yourself and the others back to the space transport. Once there, Brain King, Giz-Two and Princess Felinoa are to employ the portable science lab onboard the ship to analyze the toxin while Quiverwing is still alive. After the analysis is complete, Brain King and Princess Felinoa are to combine their scientific skills to come up with an antidote to said toxin since I figure, between the two of you, you shouldn't have a problem coming up with said antidote in time. Morg, you are then to use your magic to super-charge the toxin's antidote to ensure that it is strong enough to save Quiverwing.".

Morgana looks at her husband and asks "Do you mean that you intend to face Empress Mewlexa alone? No offense, Dark, but even for YOU, that is a suicide mission.".

Darkwing looks lovingly at his wife and, as calmly as he can manage knowing that his oldest daughter is dying, replies "Look, Morg, time is of the essence, so I need somebody capable of teleportation to get the others to the ship in time to still have a good chance of saving Gosalyn. Your teleportation spells are at their strongest when you are teleporting along with the others. As long as you've memorized the coordinates of the space transport, which I KNOW you HAVE, you can get them there all right; I just know it. At the same time, however, somebody's got to stay behind to keep Mewlexa occupied and, to quote another cape, mask and hat-garbed avian adventurer, I knew the job was dangerous when I took it." as he raises his gas gun and starts back on Mewlexa's trail before getting interrupted by a familiar voice in the crowd.

"Forget it, Wingy. I'm not going to let you do this alone. I've got a few rather choice words for Empress Mewlexa myself.". Gizmoduck-Mark-One bravely comments as he rolls forward to join Darkwing in his pursuit.

"I, too, want to help keep that nasty Miss Empress Mewlexa busy, Mister Darkwing." Stegmutt courageously volunteers.".

Darkwing nods, silently admitting that Mewlexa IS a bit too powerful for him to fight alone (Darkwing was good enough to make the best of a few lucky shots earlier, but he is smart enough to acknowledge that he's NOT likely to get that lucky twice [at least not twice in one night.]). "Very well; Giz-One, Steggers and I will keep Mewlexa busy. The rest of you get back to the ship and save Quiverwing." Darkwing replies as he, Gizmoduck-Mark-One and Stegmutt head off to face Mewlexa.

In a large, bright green flash, Morgana, Quiverwing Quack, Gizmoduck-Mark-Two, Brain King and Princess Felinoa suddenly appear in front of the Justice Ducks space transport but, while Princess Felinoa and Brain King are rushing Quiverwing to the lab, Giz-Two is helping up the exhausted Morgana. "Are you all right, Mrs. Mallard? You're looking VERY tired." Giz-Two replies in a tone of sincere concern.

Morgana looks at Gizmoduck-Mark-Two and says "I've just been using a lot of magic over the past hour, Webbigail. I really DO appreciate the concern, but I just need a few minutes to regain my strength. There is nothing really wrong with me." as the two head inside the ship to join the others.

As Morgana lies down and Brain King starts running the toxin sample through the built-in portable super-computer in Giz-Two's armor, Brain King simply says in a quiet tone "There really isn't anything wrong with Morgana, Webby; at least there isn't anything wrong that won't resolve itself in eight-and-a-half-months.".

**********************************************************************

Meanwhile, back inside Empress Mewlexa's palace, the villainess silently sighs as she looks at a picture of Negaduck. "Oh, Negs, you'd really have a fit if you knew how OUR daughter had turned ehh.. good (of course Negaduck is Felinoa's biological father; who ELSE would be nasty enough to put up with Mewlexa long enough to get her pregnant?). To think, it's been 25 Earth years since you and I broke up and I STILL can't get you out of my mind. You were the only individual I have ever met who was EVEN CLOSE to as evil as me and, plus, for an Earthling, not to mention a duck, you were darkly handsome. The trouble was we were TOO MUCH alike. You just weren't enough of a challenge. I guess that's why I went for Darkwing the way I have when I first met HIM fifteen Earth years ago; he is physically identical to you and thus, just as handsome as you are, but he is also a lot more of a challenge not only because he is a do-gooder, but also because he has somebody else that he is almost SICKENINGLY devoted to. Ironic that my most major complaints about him are what attract me the most to him because of that challenge factor." Mewlexa thinks to herself as her mind's eye flashes back 26 years.

*********************************************************************

26 years prior to this story's setting (also four years prior to the setting of the "Darkwing Duck" series):

Back in those days, Mewlexa WASN'T the empress of her world and thousands of others; she was merely one of many advance scouts sent to find and explore other worlds in the name of their then leader, Emperor Manxosa. Upon a routine exploration trip, Mewlexa stumbled across an interdimensional storm that left her stranded in the Negaverse Saint Canard. Trying to find the proper materials to jury-rig to make necessary make-shift repairs to her starship to get back to her own universe and find a planet with better resources for making better repairs, Mewlexa had a chance encounter with Negaduck which quickly led to both villains' FIRST romantic entanglement. Eventually, by breaking into high-tech science labs, well-stocked auto shops and the like, Mewlexa was able to gather sufficient material to jury-rig make-shift replacement parts for all of her starship's damaged parts, though it took a year longer than planned due to her romantic involvement with Negaduck. Eventually, Mewlexa broke up with him and returned to her own universe, but not before Negaduck ended up getting her pregnant. Within five months of the break-up, Felinoa was born and Mewlexa had successfully masterminded the overthrow of her former master.

************************************************************************

Just as Mewlexa puts away the picture of Negaduck, she gets interrupted by the sound of somebody crashing through the door. Turning around, the super-villainess sees Gizmoduck-Mark-One and Stegmutt dashing in. "How did you two find me?" Mewlexa shouts questioningly.

"Simple; I planted a microscopic, but very powerful, tracking device on you while we were fighting, just in case you escaped." Darkwing says as he calmly strolls in after Giz-One and Stegmutt.

***********************************************************************

Back onboard the Justice Ducks' space transport, meanwhile, Brain King and Princess Felinoa manage to complete the antidote to Empress Mewlexa's toxin with just two minutes to spare. After quickly super-charging said antidote with her magic, Morgana just sits back and watches with great tension as Brain King injects the antidote to Mewlexa's toxin into the dying Quiverwing. Within seconds, the red-and-green clad heroine, while not even close to being back up to fighting shape, IS, at least, looking healthier than she did a half-hour earlier and seems to be gradually regaining strength by the second. Within a minute, she is strong enough to survive hugs from all of the Justice Ducks present, though still barely strong enough to stand up straight. Still, they all take it as a sign that Quiverwing is going to be okay. Morgana discreetly slips away and starts to teleport herself back into Mewlexa's palace to aid her husband and the other two comrades that were left behind. Just as she is about to cast the teleportation spell, however, Morgana gets tapped on the right shoulder by Princess Felinoa, who gives her a silently look that implies she wants to go too. Morgana, understanding that Princess Felinoa is just as concerned about Gizmoduck-Mark-One as Morgana is about Darkwing Duck, silently agrees to allow Princess Felinoa to teleport with her but gives a silent look to Brain King, Quiverwing Quack and Gizmoduck-Mark-Two that tells them to stay with the space transport. Before any one of the three can say anything, though, Morgana and Felinoa are already gone in a flash of green light.

**********************************************************************

While Darkwing Duck, Gizmoduck-Mark-One and Stegmutt are all doing battle with Empress Mewlexa, the space-villainess presses a button on a remote control device she happens to be carrying. Suddenly, Mewlexa is surrounded by a massive black glow that is making her look far more powerful than she was before. Looking at the multi-screen monitor, Darkwing sees Emperor Buggit, Queen Wireius and King Supmylo surrounded by similar glows, except that those three are looking WEAKER than before rather than stronger like Mewlexa is. Morgana and Felinoa arrive just in time to, along with Darkwing, Giz-One and Stegmutt, hear Mewlexa explain "I planted special devices on all three of my former rivals turned temporary allies. Thanks to that button I just pressed, said devices allow me to transfer THEIR life force into MY own body. Now I've got the combined powers of ALL THREE of my most major rivals mixed with the powers I already had. HAHAHAHAHAHA!".

To Be Continued


	10. Chapter Ten

Felinoa watched her mother drain energy from the other three rulers smugly.  
"So, um. Tell me, mother. Are you getting enough energy?" Mewlexa stared at her daughter questionably.  
"What do you mean, exactly?" Felinoa just laughed.  
"Well, see, those three won't give you much of anything since they've been fighting us. See, Buggit over there was in a state of complete shock when his entire military forces were destroyed. And you know how he gets when he gets surprised or shocked." She laughed. Her mother, on the other, was  
getting extremely angry.  
"You little brat! You…you…I knew you would be nothing but trouble since the moment that I first held you. You are just like you father, good for only two things: no good and good for nothing!"  
"Don't you DARE bring…HIM into this. It's not my problem that he left you for the sorceress. I'm actually GLAD that he left. He wouldn't have to put up with the likes of you!" the princess shouted. Mewlexa was now on the verge of exploding. Al the while, Darkwing, Stegmutt, Gizmoduck and Morgana were all watching the mother-daughter fight worsen. It wasn't until Mewlexa started aiming one of her high-energy balls towards her daughter that Gizmoduck reacted. Just as Mewlexa released the ball from her fingers, Gizmoduck pushed Felinoa out of the way. But before the energy ball could impact him, he was thrown back by Darkwing, who jumped in front of him.  
Darkwing knew that the empress' energy balls held a lot of power that could seriously damage whatever they touched, and despite the fact that he and Giz-One weren't exactly the best of pals, he couldn't stand to know that he was hurt.  
"DARK!!!!!" Morgana screamed as Darkwing landed in a pile next to Gizmoduck.  
"Why you…!!" Morgana was about to attack, but Mewlexa stopped her.  
"Uh-uh-uh, Mrs. Mallard. You wouldn't want to hurt the baby, now would you?" she laughed. Darkwing opened his eyes and looked at Morgana hurt.  
"Baby?" he asked. "So, what she said…" he paused, taking in some air before  
he spoke again. "Wasn't just something she said to get me to forget…" He paused again. "About the fight?" Morgana looked at him for a moment, almost like she was afraid to talk to him. He looked at her with an uncertain look in his eyes.  
Morgana then spoke quietly, "Dark, I'm so sorry I didn't tell you earlier. It's just…¦whenever something happens to either me or Quiverwing, you spend so much time trying to make sure WE don't get hurt, that you don't really pay attention to your own well-being. And I didn't want to burden you with it because we had to face," she said as she stared evilly at Mewlexa, "…her."  
Darkwing just lay there. Mewlexa turned and looked away. "Hmm….It really is a shame that you had to tell him under such, how should I put it? Ah yes, difficult circumstances, but I don't think he'll be mad at you for too long."  
It was Gizmoduck's turn to question the evil queen. "What do you mean?"  
"Well, look at him. Any idiot could plainly see."  
"See what?" Stegmutt asked. Even though he had a tendency to be a little slow, that was the question on everyone's minds.  
"That he's dead."  
  
To be Continued


	11. Chapter Eleven

After a quick examination of Darkwing's motionless body, Gizmoduck-Mark-One replies "No, he's alive; JUST BARELY. He's not breathing, but he does have a VERY WEAK pulse and his heart rate has slowed to three beats a minute.". 

Felinoa quickly builds up an energy ball from her claws and tosses it at her villainous mother, but Empress Mewlexa dodges the energy ball with ease before unleashing one of her own. Once more, Gizmoduck-Mark-One speeds in front of Felinoa ready to take the blast for his beloved, but this time, the armored hero has his special energy absorbing and redirecting antennae prepared to catch Mewlexa's energy ball. As the energy ball is caught, amplified and redirected back at Mewlexa by the antennae, Morgana takes advantage of this diversion to employ her strongest healing spell in an attempt to save her dying husband. Though Empress Mewlexa dodges the redirected energy ball like nobody's business, she IS kept to occupied to notice Gizmoduck-Mark-Two, Quiverwing Quack and Brain King entering the room via Giz-Two's hypersonic heel jets and phase-cloak device. Quiverwing fires off the third of her adoptive father's super-stink gas cartridges, attached to one of her arrows after Giz-Two de-cloaks but before the three just arriving heroes are spotted. While the stink-gas is strong enough to weaken Mewlexa, she has gotten enough stronger from absorbing the energy of Buggit, Wireius and Supmylo that it isn't enough to take her down. However, the stink gas, combined with Giz-Two's hyper-gravity cannon and Brain King's telepathic assault proves enough to take her down low enough for Giz-One, Stegmutt and Felinoa to finish taking Mewlexa out of the fight with a full-strength triple-uppercut. With Mewlexa out for the count, the Justice Ducks are free to concentrate on Darkwing, who is, by this point, VERY SLOWLY starting to stir. Eventually, thanks to Morgana's healing spell, Darkwing is strong enough to get back to his feet and see the unconscious Empress. He also notices Mewlexa's dimensional transporter device and gets an idea. "Quiverwing, Brain King and Felinoa, please come here. I think that, between the four of us, we should be able to figure out this device enough to give these four interstellar evil-doers a one-way ticket to dimensional limbo.".

While Darkwing, Quiverwing, Felinoa and Brain King pool their technological skills to figure out how to work Mewlexa's dimensional transporter, Stegmutt and Gizmoducks Mark-One and Mark-Two gather the other three defeated space villains into a pile and Morgana rests up from the healing spell she used to save Darkwing. By the time Stegmutt manages to drag the 80-foot Queen Wireius onto the pile (a tough job even for HIS strength), Darkwing, Quiverwing, Brain King and Felinoa have figured out how to use the machine to transport Mewlexa, Buggit, Supmylo and Wireius into dimensional limbo, where they will spend the rest off their lives unable to ever again threaten the innocent. With a quick throw of the switch by Quiverwing Quack (Darkwing figured that, after the way Mewlexa poisoned her, she deserved the honor of banishing their enemies to dimensional limbo), the four space-villains are permanently exiled to an area where they are the only living creatures around and, thus, they have nobody to threaten but each other.

********************************************************************

Meanwhile, back on Earth, things aren't going quite as smoothly for Neptunia and Bushroot. Though the duo fights valiantly, they are still hopelessly outmatched by the Fearsome Five. With a super-powerful sonic vocal blast, Nega-Neptunia is able to disorient both Bushroot and her much less powerful Normalverse counterpart enough for Nega-Stegmutt to rip the ground out from under them and send them flying into in Destructo-Duck's waiting electro-net. After that, Neptunia and Bushroot are frozen by Nega-Morgana's freeze spell. Negaduck cackles "I must admit, it was fun watching those two dopey do-gooders trying to outwit us and I'll even grudgingly give them credit for lasting a half-hour longer than I thought they would, but, in the end, we won. Now all we have to do is wait for the rest of the geek squad to return to Earth. Since this is THEIR headquarters, we merely have to wait them out. Darkwing and the rest of the Justice Ducks will come to us soon enough. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!".

**********************************************************************

Unaware of the return of the Fearsome Five, Darkwing, Quiverwing, Morgana, Brain King Giz-One, Giz-Two, Felinoa and Stegmutt rocket back to Earth, exhausted but triumphant. "Look, Morg. Given the circumstances I can understand why you wanted to keep your pregnancy a secret from me until AFTER the battle. You're right; I DO tend to get over-protective about you and Gos as well as Liz, Monty and Alysa, but that's just..." Darkwing says before Morgana finishes understandingly.... 

"You tend to get over-protective about your loved ones because you DO love them, Dark. I know and I understand. Heck, most of the time, the fact you care THAT MUCH is an excess I LOVE about you.".

"Thanks, honeywumpus." Darkwing says simply just before lovingly kissing his wife fully on the lips.

After Darkwing and Morgana semi-reluctantly end their kiss, Gizmoduck-Mark-One comes up to Darkwing and says "Well, Wingy, I just wanted to say that you REALLY showed the stuff of TRUE heroes tonight. Even though we're not exactly friends, you still saved my life ALMOST at the cost of your own. In spite of our past differences I'd still like to say that I have NEVER been prouder to call you a fellow hero." good-naturedly extending his right hand; a gesture that Darkwing gladly accepts.

While the two heroes are shaking hands, Giz-One sees Felinoa shed a couple of tears. After ending his handshake with Darkwing, Giz-One rolls over to Felinoa and says "What's the matter, Princess? I thought you would be pleased to see your evil mother go down in final defeat.".

"I AM." Felinoa admits before adding "These are tears of mixed emotion. On one hand, I'm happy that my mother finally got what she deserved. On the other hand, I'm now going to have to fill her spot as Empress and assume control of, not only HER empire, but those of the other three villains we defeated tonight and that MEANS a LOT more responsibility than I'm ready for. I can't just give all those worlds they've conquered their freedom; those worlds are so unused to being free that I'm going to have to EASE them into it.".

Gizmoduck-Mark-Two, meanwhile, is talking to Quiverwing Quack. "We did it, Gos. We actually beat Empress Mewlexa. Between YOUR super-stink-gas arrow, MY hyper-gravity cannon and Brain King's telepathy, she didn't stand a chance against our sneak attack.".

"We bad, Webby", Quiverwing says simply as she and Giz-Two exchange a "high-five", which Darkwing quietly observes. Though he won't openly admit it, Darkwing is secretly proud that Quiverwing and Giz-Two are on much better terms than himself and Giz-One normally are.

"We're coming in for final approach. We'll be reaching headquarters in less than twenty seconds." Brain King says as the Justice Ducks' space transport starts to re-enter Earth's atmosphere.

To Be Continued


	12. Chapter Twelve

The Justice Ducks were walking to the tower when Darkwing heard voices.  
"Shh!"  
"What is it Dad?" Quiverwing inquired.  
"What is TAKING them so long? You'd think they'd would know when to help their imprisoned teammates."  
Darkwing recognized that voice. "Negaduck," he thought. He motioned for everyone to follow him as quietly and quickly as possible.  
"I AM THE TERROR THAT FLAPS IN THE NIGHT! I AM THE KID THAT YOU SLAP IN THE  
FACE WHEN YOU ARE FLINGING YOUR HAIR. I AM DARKWIIIIIIIIING DUCK!!"  
"Well!! It's about time!" Negaduck laughed. He then moved to the other four people in the room.  "I want you to meet my compatriots: Morgana. Stegmutt, Neptunia, and Destructo-Duck; the NEW Fearsome Five."  
Darkwing merely laughed and then looked at the Justice Ducks. They nodded.  
"And I want YOU to meet MY compatriots: Morgana, Stegmutt, Gizmoduck Mark-One, Gizmoduck Mark-Two, Quiverwing Quack, Brain King, and Princess Felinoa."  
Negaduck growled, "Not very nice hiring more members, Dipwad."  
"Since when have YOU cared about what's fair? What do you want, Negajerk?" Darkwing questioned. Negaduck only looked at him.  
"You all dead, of course."  
"Then why don't you come get rid of us, Father?" Felinoa asked. Negaduck, Giz-One, Nega-Morgana and Darkwing gawked in disbelief, while everyone else stared at Negaduck.  
"I KNEW you looked familiar. You're Mewlexa's brat!" 

"I'm your brat too, you know. It takes TWO to tango."  
"I should have done this when I had the CHANGE," he said, taking out a bazooka, only to drop it when Darkwing shot him with a gas cartridge.  
"Sorry, Negs. But you'll just have to have your revenge another time."  
Without warning, the Fearsome Five was attacking their counterparts. During the exchange between Felinoa and Negaduck, Giz-Two freed Bushroot and Neptunia. Darkwing and Negaduck squared off with one another in the middle of the room.  
"NOW we end this," Negaduck spat, picking up the discarded bazooka.  
"Fine by me," Darkwing said, refilling his gas gun.  
Everyone was too busy fighting to notice that Negaduck had taken out a small hand pistol and aim it at Darkwing. Quiverwing, who was the nearby, saw a silver glimmer of light penetrating from his jacket.  
"Darkwing! Look out!" she screamed. Negaduck was about to pull the trigger when Quiverwing pushed him into the wall. The two struggled for a while, him trying to shoot her, and she trying to take the gun out of his hands.  
Negaduck squeezed the trigger, and barely scarped Quiverwing's shoulder, but he still hit her before she punched him in the face. Everyone stopped when they heard the gunshot, and Darkwing froze in fear. He turned to the direction the gunshot came from only to see Quiverwing dragging an  
unconscious Negaduck, while using her free hand to cover the wound. She looked at Darkwing and laughed.  
"I got him!" Darkwing smiled and noticed the rest of the Fearsome Five were also out of commission. He was about to congratulate them, but was interrupted by Princess Felinoa.  
"How are we going to send them back if we don't have a dimensional transporter?"  
Morgana smiled. "Leave THAT to me, Princess."  
  
*****  
"Well, the mighty master of merciless manners and his team of meaningless mayhem have been captured and sent back to their place of origin." Darkwing narrated, as usual.  
"Yeah, well. I'm glad that's FINALLY over! And when I get home, I'm going to take a five hour bath." Quiverwing commented. Brain King smiled.  
"Yeah, I think I'm going to do that, too."  
Darkwing just stared at Quiverwing. "You can't do that, yet, Gos."  
"What? Why not?"  
"We still have the triplets' birthday party. Remember?" Quiverwing looked down in defeat.  
"Aw, nuts."  
Morgana looked over to Darkwing. "Speaking of the triplets…" she said, pointing to her stomach. Darkwing nodded.  
"I'll take you to see the doctor FIRST thing in the morning, ok?"  
"Ok."  
  
To Be Continued


	13. Epilogue

After Quiverwing's wound is healed by one of Morgana's lower-level healing spells, the victorious heroes all calmly sit down to briefly watch the news as to see what has gone on in the past two hours. After all, between stopping an en masse invasion by four of the most powerful space villains in the universe and kicking tail on the Fearsome Five, they know better than most what can happen in two hours. "And an attempted children's benefit robbery was foiled by unknown parties less than two hours ago. Thus far. this video tape evidence of the robbery is the only clue as to what happened." the news reporter, Roger Lockjaw (the twenty-year-old son of now retired Saint Canard television reporter Tom Lockjaw), narrates before the Justice Ducks see the video taped footage of Steelbeak and his children being foiled. 

First they see Cleo Irones getting imprisoned by the levitated table that got turned into a super-strong cage. "Alysa" Darkwing, Morgana, Quiverwing and Brain King all quietly say in unison.

Second, they see Rex Irones getting slipped up by the ice patch and subdued by a lightning bolt. "Elizabeth" Darkwing, Morgana, Quiverwing and Brain King all quietly reply at the same time.

Finally, the Justice Ducks all see Steelbeak being lifted up and spun around with one hand by a figure dressed entirely in black and barely a third Steelbeak's size. "Montgomery." Darkwing, Morgana, Quiverwing and Brain King all state in a knowing tone.

"Though Steelbeak and his two young accomplices did get away, they didn't get any money out of this caper." Roger Lockjaw states matter of factly on the television.".

"Well, look at it this way, Dark; at least we know this means they've picked up YOUR sense of justice as well as the magic that's in their blood from MY side of the family." Morgana states simply.

"True; too true. Morg. However the fact remains that they could have been hurt. super-heroics are simply no job for eight-year-olds, even if said eight-year-olds DO have great powers." Darkwing says in a voice filled more with concern than anger before sighing and commenting "What's more, we're soon going to have a fourth child to worry about.".

"You worry too much, honeywumpus. We'll manage. After all, look at all the obstacles our relationship survived before we were finally married." Morgana says with a loving look in her eyes as Darkwing, Quiverwing and Brain King switch back into their respective civilian identities of Drake Mallard, Gosalyn Mallard and Dewey Duck. When Morgana sees that all three have gotten back into their civilian attire, she zaps herself, Drake, Gosalyn and Dewey with a teleportation spell that takes them a good ten miles from Justice Ducks headquarters where Drake hails a cab and silently gestures Gosalyn and Dewey to be extra gentle in helping Morgana in and out of the cab.

"Well, Princess, soon-to-be Empress, I know you're going to have the enormous responsibility of being the ruler of literally 30, 000 worlds, but, if you can still find the time for me..." Gizmoduck-Mark-One says looking lovingly at Princess (soon to be Empress) Felinoa.

"No need to worry on THAT front, Gizmoduck; I would ALSO like to keep on seeing you indefinitely." Felinoa replies with a smile before asking "In fact, how would you like to be my date for after my coronation?".

"Indeed, I would enjoy that honor, Felinoa.", Giz-One says with a courtly bow before adding "But you'd better stick to Fenton afterwards because GIZmoduck-Mark-One is going back into retirement after your post-coronation party even though, I must confess, it felt good to be back in the armor for the first time in two years. However, the fact remains..."

"Don't give me that "'I'm too old to be making a career of this again'" stuff, Fenton. After all, Darkwing is five years older than you are and he still gets into that mask and cape once in a while. Considering your notorious rivalry with Darkwing, I don't think you want him beating you out at something when he doesn't have one-fourth of your equipment." Felinoa scolds mockingly.

"Well, it's something to consider, but I'm not making any guarantees " Giz-One says matter-of-factly.

***********************************************************************

Epilogue Two: Saint Canard General Hospital; The following morning.

The doctor carefully examines Morgana and after a few minutes simply says "Don't worry, Mrs. Mallard, there doesn't seem to be anything wrong. Your next child is STILL developing quite healthily and you and Mister Mallard can expect him or her around the 21st of September.".

Drake thinks to himself, "September 21st? That's just two weeks after my 61st birthday." before saying "Well, honeywumpus, I'm glad to hear the doctor say that there's nothing wrong with you or the baby, but this means we've got something ELSE to worry about.".

"Yes," Morgana sighs before adding "Now we're going to have to tell Liz, Monty and Alysa that they are going to have a new brother or sister in eight-and-a-half months. Of course we do have until they get home from school before we have to break the news to them.".

"Indeed we do, Morg." Drake says as he helps his wife to the care.

The End


End file.
